A Lucario -- A beginning
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: Yu Narukami is on the move. Collecting Gym Badges and working to understand his "fated destiny". But something is moving along with him. Is it friend or foe. Will Yu put his paranoia to rest or will he be... (I do not own Pokemon, Persona or their characters).
1. Beginning

A Lucario - A beginning

Drawn between a small mesh of Pokemon and Persona 4. Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the world of Pokemon, there are creatures big and small. Tall and short, odd and sometimes confusing shapes and forms. Today a young man 16 years of age, wonders out of his home town on a journey. This journey does not include becoming a trainer, no this journey simply includes going to a friend's place... two towns away.

Your name is Yu Narukami, 16, silver hair, gray eyes; with glasses. Your mother sent you to visit you best friend two towns away. His name is Yosuke Hanamura and he his home alone sick. You're sneaking in the grass, dodging wild Pokemon cause you have no Pokemon. Let's see how far you can go:

Sigh, "I really don't want to be doing this. It would be easier if I had Pokemon", said Yu.

Climbing the ledge in favor of stepping in grass, you see the first town in view: Emerald Town. You use to go to school in this town. Loving the vide of this laid back place, it had its attractions. Emerald Cove - fishing spot, Emerald Elementary - your favorite school, Emerald lane - which leads you to Emerald Garden. Is there enough said? The Town was built where Emerald Cave used to be.

Leaving town and its nostalgia, Yu reaches route two. He takes a small break and munches on a snack. Soon after Yu's done he feels like something's wrong... more like something's bothering him.

"It's like I'm being watched? Could that be it?", Yu is unsure and a little uneasy, but he pushes along.

Finally reaching the second town: Sapphire Yumi. It really has a stupid name for a town. It's a little bigger than Emerald Town. Has a library, Trainer School and Gym. Apparently, the Mayor's daughter wanted it named after her. Just how spoiled can she be?

Shuddering, Yu notices the uneasy feeling again. "It's stronger now, what-"... he whirls around and sees nothing. "But I thought it was behind me". This time Yu runs out of town, determined to drag out his stalker and confront him. Without Yu even realizing, his confrontation would come sooner then later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One boy, one problem. Maybe an encounter? Guess we'll see.

Like what you see? Then Review! Also check out my other stories! Chanced Merman is new and still in progress.


	2. Contract

In this chapter: " " = talking and ' ' = thinking/telepathy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It happened in a blur. One moment Yu was standing on his feet, the next he was on his back. His mind didn't register the pain as he felt a weight settle on him. Casting gray eyes, he meet yellow ones. In an instant Yu was on his feet again, mind reeling; at the ready to go toe to toe with his assailant. His stalker. However, it was not as Yu had imagined. He came face to face... not with a human, but a Pokemon.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me and what's this feeling, are you the one that's following me?". Yu questioned the unknown Pokemon, only to realize that Pokemon don't speak human.

'Yes, I followed you human. Also no I did not mean to attack you. I just wanted you to stop running, wasn't expecting you to turn around. As to your early question, I am a Pokemon called Lucario'...

'Wow, I got an answer... Wait, I got a reply in human language?... "Wait! I heard you TALK?!" Yu was stunned to say the least. First get jumped, now he's talking to a Pokemon.

"So... why can I hear you? I mean your mouth didn't move!". Yu was immediately answered with, 'I think you already know the answer to that'. The mysterious Lucario smirked.

'So he can speak through telepathy, huh'. By this point Yu was working with the logic side of his mind to combat losing his mind. As if reading his mind at the moment, Lucario answered:

'I followed you because you have an aura that's drawn me in'.

"What's aura? How could I have drawn you in? Why are you really here?". Yu kept up his steady questions. Lucario sighed and explained:

'Aura is an emanation surrounding the body of a living creature, or distinctive atmosphere/quality that seems to surround and be generated by a person, place or thing. An aura is like a fluctuation of the soul. It untapped potential power. The reason I am here, and the reason I'm drawn to you is; we are destined. We have matching auras that called to one other'. Finally finished, Yu let the new information mull in his mind.

"Our 'aura's call each other? But I don't feel anything, and what do you mean by destined?". Sigh, alright more explanations everyone!

'Yes our auras call each other, it was how you were able to feel my presence. Here look'... Lucario demonstrated by flexing his aura.

'It's golden yellow, just like his eyes!' Yu was amazed by the sight. What was even more amazing was that with a simple touch from Lucario, a golden yellow aura appeared from his body too.

Deciding that Yu had enough evidence to support his claims, Lucario jumped right on his true purpose.

'Yu... the reason I found you was so we could be bonded. You see, when two beings hold the same auras it's like two peaces of a whole come together. We were destined to be partners... which is why I would like to initiate the contract'.

Confused Yu asked what this 'contract' was about. So... after much discussion, the contract was a staple that bind those that held the power of the 'Wild Card' and grants entry to the 'Velvet Room'.

Yu wants to ask more questions, but Lucario states that the contract needs it to be signed when the 'Wild Card' becomes active. Feeling like he was forgetting something important, Yu agreed to the process. Both aura users step forward, hand in paw, match aura levels as closely as possible, and recite the 'Long Nose Song!'... yeah.

The embarrassing song is done, the contract signed and the two are bonded partners. Now what was Yu forgetting... Oh Right! Yosuke!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter! If you want the Long Nose Song, just look that up. Really... I'm... just not gonna. Anyone wanna take a guess what the next chapter's name will be? Well I won't tell!


	3. Name

Watch as more things happen with Yu, Lucario... and even Yosuke. Peace!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yu was desperately running to Yosuke's house. How could he just forget Yosuke - his best friend, home alone and sick. Surely Yu didn't feel like a good friend at the moment, and to add; there was a Lucario following him.

'Don't worry about your friend, he'll be okay. You're a good friend so don't doubt yourself', Lucario tried to cheer him up and smiled.

Yu took it for what it was and continued on. Reaching Yosuke's place, they let themselves in. Once Yu entered his room, Yosuke immediately cried:

"Dude, what took you so long! I was dying ages ago!". Yu just gave him an apologetic smile and force the medicine down his throat. While the teens were lost in conversation, Lucario decided to tour the room. Lucario made noise wherever he moved, touching something, noise, touch, noise. It was easy to for the boys to notice. Just as Yu was getting ready to scold Lucario for the mess, Yosuke had other plans.

"Oh wow! It's a Lucario! What's it doing in my room? Did you come here together? Oh, oh, oh it that your new Pokemon?".

Slowly but surely Yu explained things to Yosuke while simmering the oncoming migraine. Once he was caught up, Yosuke couldn't help but have that friendly jealousy.

"Oh man, come on. So what your destined to be together? Does that mean some sort of secret mission - ya know, like saving the world or something?" Yosuke really couldn't help but wonder. Yu either for that matter of fact. Once again, Lucario seemed to read his mind because...

'No we are not on a mission to save anything. The bond of aura is special, two beings that have the same aura are like two separate puzzle pieces. Once they find each other, both parties need to come together. We need to stay in constant - in each other's lives' Lucario stated all in one breath.

"Ok, I get that but why? What happens if you separate?" Yosuke's question seemed to be playing at Yu's curiosity because he asked:

"Does this have to do anything with the contract? What exactly is the Wild Card and Velvet Room?".

'To start, if two bonded auras separate they die. That was why I was searching for Yu. It was in my mission to bond with him. Before you ask, I'm getting to that. So... even if we never come together Yu would still die. It all needed to happen before the Wild Card became active. Right now Yu is inexperienced and weak to control such power. As for the Velvet Room... all I can tell you is that my master lead me to you. Right now my mission is to stay close to you, I will tell you everything in due time - just following policy'. With that Lucario left the room to explore the humans dwellings.

Yosuke's medicine kicked in and put him to sleep. Yu got permission to stay over earlier because his friend's parents were out of town. Heading down into the kitchen, Yu took out ingredients to start dinner. Lucario seemed to have a ball 'exploring' the living room because it was in a giant mess. Sigh, more cleanup before bed, like Yosuke's room wasn't enough.

Lucario watched as Yu made dinner, after that they ate and chat. Then helped Yosuke to eat. Dishes were cleaned, rooms didn't look like an Electrode used explosion. Both Yu and Lucario had enough time to chat before bed.

Six in the morning and Yu was already putting on his shoes. Apparently the medicine worked wonders cause Yosuke was up and about. All hype and seriously giving him a headache. After parting, Yu had to return home and get ready for school. If only his parents had let him be a Pokemon Trainer, at least they had no school!

Half way home Yu stopped to look at Lucario. "You know, I remember you saying that you have a master", Yu wondered out loud.

'Yes I have a master in the Velvet Room, but as of right now you are my new master'.

"Hmm, well that aside... I was wondering if you have a name". Couldn't hurt to ask your future roommates name, right.

'My name species is Lucario, but I do not have a giving name', Lucario wondered where this was going as they saw Yu's house come into view.

"Since you don't have a name, how about I name you... Izanagi!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tah-Dah! Bet you didn't see that coming ;P

Tell me how you like this story so far. I know its not exactly following P4, even Pokemon (to an extent), but I'm feeling it. Don't forget to review! Bye!


	4. Roommates, School and Trouble

Yay… Yay… I'm finally getting back into the story, just as I'm already starting my new semester. Shame on me, sorry to keep you waiting! Well, here goes! Chapter 4: Roommates, School and Trouble?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a quick shower and changing into his school uniform, Yu headed out the door… with Izanagi right behind. It was impossible to ask him to stay home, the whole 'must not be separate thing'…. Yeah. At least Lucari- I mean Izanagi can stay on school grounds, its close enough and hopefully he won't get in trouble!

The first four classes were a breeze, no attention, no trouble, no questions. As far as Yu was concerned. The fifth class was outdoor gym. The boys were to run track. Once, twice, but three times did Yu see Izanagi peek from his hiding spot before it was his turn to run.

Yu ran half way round track before Izanagi decided to make an appearance – right next to him!

"WTFFFFFFFFFFF!". Yu practically had his hand on his chest. Just what he needed, a heart attack in HIGHSCHOOL!

"What are you doing here?"

'We agreed that I would have to stay close to you'.

"Not that… what are you doing out in the open. People are going to see you".

'Humans already saw me when you had that "scare" episode'.

"What?". Low and behold, some people were starting to point and talk about them.

Was it so much to ask if Yu could have a moment being normal… could he. No.

"Whoa! There's a Pokemon – There's a Lucario! – Let's catch it!". Yu could only wonder if his day would get worse. Thinking fast and avoiding altercation, Yu took hold of Izanagi's hand running a good distance away from the student trainers. Yes, student trainers. Half of the school is for trainers preparing to phase out of school to journey the world. Lucky them.

"Well that was something. Why did you come out?". Like his question wasn't the most obvious thing to ask.

'I wanted to exercise like you humans were doing. It's great training for my typing'. Great.

The two stayed in silence, dipping and dodging trainers till lunch. Yu got in and out under a minute warring off questions about the Pokemon's whereabouts. His friend Yosuke saw the mob and dust clouds, deciding to follow.

'What is this?'. Lucario question as he gazed upon the food Yu had gotten him.

"It's school lunch: Yakisoba bread, chicken salad, mixed berries and milk". Yu listed as he began eating his sushi.

'I was not expecting to get something… thank you master'. Izanagi expressed his gratitude bowing.

"No problem, we're together now. I wouldn't let you starve while I eat… not that cruel; oh and don't call me master, we are partners". Yu mumbled to himself. Smiling.

Lucario just chuckled and started eating. Soon after the two were joined by Yosuke, who conveniently pointed the trainers in the wrong direction. What a good friend!

School let out for our highschoolers and people were going home. Yu and Yosuke joked around till they parted ways.

"See you next week, partner". Waved Yosuke.

Yu and Izanagi gave their greeting and went home. Soon the two found themselves standing outside Yu's front door.

'Why are we not entering, master?'. Izanagi asked, starting to get annoyed by his master's hesitation.

"I'm thinking of how to sneak you in without getting caught. Also thinking of an excuse in case we do get caught". Decision, decision. Why was it so hard?

After a moment the pair finally entered the house. The plan was to sneak quietly past Yu's mother, upstairs to Yu's bedroom, keep Izanagi up there, and repeat the process… only until Yu can get his trainers license. However, fate was a dastardly, evil Giratina waiting for the ambush. Yu's mother!

"Please, please, please, please, please… let him stay! I'm working hard in school, have amazing grades. Just please let me keep him. He came to me all sad and lonely, not wanting to leave my side. I promise to be responsible, I'll work hard to pay for his needs. I'm so close, so close to getting my trainers license. Why can't I be a trainer like _HIM_ " _._ Yu pleaded, countered, protested with all his strength. In the end, the ordeal left him crying.

"Yu. _Sigh_. Fine". She looked Lucario over and noticed how healthy he was. Clean, strong, bonded really well with her son; enough to comfort him. She had made her decision.

"If you want to be a Pokemon trainer than now's the time to register. Once you get your license you'll have free rein to travel. Just in time to, you'll be finished this year soon….. if this is about catching up to _HIM_ , than I guess I can't stop you anymore… right… Yu?". With that mom left the room before Yu could say anything.

[Months passed and Yu is registered: It's Time!]

In his room, Yu stood looking at an old picture. License pocketed, PokeDex soon acquired, travel bag packed. Izanagi came to stand next to Yu.

'Who is that in the picture with you?'. He had seen the photo before, but for some reason he felt like not prying… unlike with the rest of Yu's stuff.

"Just someone I've been trying to catch up with. Someone very important to me". Yu set aside the picture, picking up his belongings and heading out the door. This would be the perfect chance for Yu to finally reach _HIM!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello everyone! I'm not dead just busy with college, sigh. Anyway I know its not much but here's a new chapter. Enjoy~

[Yu is finally on his journey, and he has a goal in mind? Huehuehue, no spoilers ;p]

I will work on more for this story and I haven't forgotten 'Chanced Merman', just been busy/lazy.

See you soon~~~


	5. First Badge and Teammates

Hey yall, is back! Let's dive into the new chapter and spy on Yu!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking towards a town called Rosedale, Yu and his partner take a short rest to marvel at their surrounding sights. Green everywhere, the grass, the trees, delicious berries and Pokemon playing. The pair were taking about what starter Yu was going to pick up.

"I think I want to go with Bulbasaur. But then I'll have two weaknesses to fire". Yu debated to himself. "Oh, but I can go with Squirtle too, they're cute". Choosing Pokemon was so hard.

'What about the fire one, Charmander?'. Izanagi wondered if this would add to a variable selection.

"No! I don't want a scrub Pokemon!". Izanagi asked what's a 'scrub' and Yu answered him in whisper.

"If I have Charmander than I'll have a ground weakness till it evolved". Yu was contemplating while the two arrived in town.

'Just choose what you want, Yu. It really do not matter who you'll add to your team'. Izanagi added in earnest, already bored of the conversation.

From there the town stopped at a building label 'Research Lab' and entered. Going up stairs Yu greeted the Professor.

"Hello my name is Professor Rosewell, are you here for a Pokemon?". Yu answered with a nod but the Prof. frowned.

"Oh my, it seems you already have a Pokemon – a powerful one… Yu was it". Asking the young man and receiving a nod.

"This Lucario is with me for reasons of his own but he is not my starter". The young man stated then stopped the Professor from asking more unnecessary questions.

"I just came here for a starter, nothing more so please". Yu asked wanting to rush the process and go.

Staring at his choices Yu saw the potential of the Pokemon before him. Strong, smarting, caring and all ready to go. Taking a deep breath, Yu chose Bulbasaur.

Leaving the town for some training, Yu saw that his new Bulbasaur was smart already. Dodging and syncing maneuvers, even adding surprise counters and attacks to the mix. Yu's Bulbasaur was gaining experience at such a rate that it was shy from evolution. Along the training secession Yu had battled and caught a Fletchling and leveled it also.

Seeing his Pokemon at a decent level Yu and the gang headed to the Pokemon Center. Eating and getting to know each other, Yu wanted to be more personal with is team. He decided to give them names.

"From today on Bulbasaur and Fletchling, your names are….. Oberon and Parvati". His new team cheered in agreement and Izanagi smiled. The group of four, human, walking Pokemon and balled Pokemon were standing outside the first Gym.

"Welcome to Rosedale Gym. This is a Gym consisting of Grass type Pokemon, be careful not to get statuses". The Gym greeter said his peace and Yu stepped forward.

The battle against the Trainers were interesting to say the least. Parvati was bodying the competition with her Peck, even Oberon handling himself. Reaching the Gym Leader, the two made quick introductions and battled two on two.

The Gym Leader Nanako and Yu called their first Pokemon, Bellsprout and Oberon. The first battle was evenly paced, but Oberon got the upper hand with a Take Down followed by the winning Tackle.

In the final battle of the match stood Gloom and Parvati. Nanako ordered out a Stun Spore, which Yu countered with flapping her wings to blow the spores. Taking the chance to end the on-going stall, Yu ordered his Fletchling to aerial dive towards Gloom.

Nanako was about to call for a Sleep Powder but what happened next left her stunned. Parvati evovled mid-attack. Yu's brand new Fletchinder finished off the Gym Battle with Ember!

Settling down from an awesome battle the young Gym Leader awarded Yu with the Life Badge. Izanagi was proud of his young teammates, even congradulating them. The winning party headed to the Pokemon Center for a quick heal and headed out of Rosedale.

Their next destination was a City with a Gym, but first the group had to travel through Lace Forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To let everyone know I'm bassing the Pokemon part of this story on 5th Gen rules and up. Like Grass types can't get inflicted with other Grass moves: Stun Spore/Leech Seed. Also this story will have Pokemon from all the regions, to be fair (not ever Poke but some from each region). Let me know what Pokemon you'd like to see: it could be random pop-ups or trainer battles, etc. Bye!


	6. Lace Forest and surprises

Alright I'm back and ready to go! Here's another chapter for ya...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lace Forest is a popular forest known to give beginning trainers headaches. It was like a maze, a dark, shrouded maze filled with twisted creepy trees and branches. Thick leaves that blocked most of the sun and known to host creepy bug Pokemon. Big Ariados that seem to love to jump out at unsuspecting people, and Spinarak with their changable back-print faces. All of the spooky parts are rumors left by the scared novices. This forest was actually known for it's underlined peaceful serenity. With an array of Grass Pokemon like Bellsprouts (and line), Oddishes (and line), Tangelas, even a Haunter here or two. Nothing scary about this forest... so why was there such a weird, almost heavy feeling?

Though Yu kept his thoughts to himself, Izanagi sure 'heard' them. He too was worried something was off the moment they stepped foot in the forest. The Lucario stayed near his master/partner to protect him from this... presence? Whatever it was they would move quickly and he would be at the ready with aura!

Almost halfway through Izanagi felt something, like it was watching them, no... watching, Yu. Just in the knick of time Izanagi grabbed hold of Yu and dodged left. A tree branch twisted and turned, mimicking a constricting motion.

"...-nagi what was that?". Yu motioned to branch where his body used to be. His Lucario hushed him and concentrated his aura, scanning the area for other threats.

More branches slithered out trying to grab on the pair. With one arm full it was still easy for Izanagi to move agilely, but aware to be careful with his load. Focusing his aura into his empty hand, Lucario attacked and wild branches that got too close. The pair was almost to the exit when darkness hit followed by a loud _**SCREECH**_. It sounded unbearable like nails on a chalk board mixed with yells of agony! Soon the horrid noise settled, but shadows took its place.

The Forest Pokemon stood blocking the exit, their shadows looming over the two "intruders". That's what Izanagi seemed to sense form the Pokemon, hostility and anger. Perhaps the screech was the cause?

Well not like they had a chance to figure it out because the wild Pokemon were attacking.

Taking out his Pokemon - Bulbasaur and Fletchinder, the two youngsters joined Lucario in battle.

Circling Yu in the middle, the team made a protective circle around their Trainer. Using Razor Leaves, Vine Wipes and occasionally Take Downs, Oberon was able to clear his field with little problems.

Careful Embers, Pecks and Aerial Aces, Parvati knocked backed the dangerous Bugs, Grass and one Ghost type.

Izanagi was amazing above the rest, he was higher leveled and more battle experienced after all. Blowing back the challengers to Yu with Bone Rush and Metal Claw, it was obvious to the forest residence that they're out matched.

One sneaky Haunter made it through the circle and Bee-lined for Yu, unfortunately for it Izanagi was faster and retaliated with a boosted Metal Claw!

With the angry Pokemon down the party made their escape and exited the forest. After gaining distance Yu asked Lucario what had happened, what provoked them to attack?

'I believe it had to do with the screech we heard. Just before it I sensed a wicked aura surrounding the forest'.

Wanting to ask many questions Izanagi grew bored answering, he stated, 'We will have to pick up the development of your aura soon'.

Yu was once again interrupted by Oberon evolving into a stronger but tired Ivysaur.

Izanagi lead the group to the next town. Yu had many questions unanswered questions left, knowing they would not be answered soon. But what was bugging the boy was the mentioned aura training. If what Izanagi said about him having aura was true, than why didn't it show? Was all this really just part of this "fate" thing Izanagi was saying? More importantly, what was that attack about? Some evil aura, and why did it attack him?

Eyes stared at the path the boy and his Lucario retreated to. With a grin things where bound to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All forests are creepy, especially if they're dark and spooky - so never go alone! Hope you guys enjoyed another chapter. Later!

LOL! I just noticed this story had a lot of spelling errors. Sigh. The next chapter will be up soon cause my college's WIFI sucks ballz!


	7. Second Badge and Topaz

New chapter finally. Thank you for your patience! Really glad people like this story, I'll steadily continue along. Enjoy~

Wow. Just posted this at home. Thank you sh*tty college WIFI, you really help a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of Lace Forest the team stepped into the next city, Topaz Heart, and headed to the PokeMarket. Yu used his PokeMoney to buy more Potions, status healing items, a couple Pokeballs and some Escape ropes. Back outside Lucario wanted his partner to tour him around this city.

Everywhere were big gem like sculptures (made from Topaz). They were visually stunning. The tall buildings, side walks, every human created item had a touch of the gem. The scene was more beautiful with the bright sky and sun. Shiny gems everywhere.

Lucario wondered to a near by stall selling pendants made of topaz. Circular, triangular, small and medium. Giving Yu a look that said 'I want it', Yu decided to indulge. He brought a golden yellow chocker with a hollow like bell. The item was really pretty, its colors matching Izanagi's gold eyes.

"Oh my gosh, is that you, Yu?". A familiar voice rang out around the two. Turning the young man saw the person he knew immediately. She was the reason they had come to this city. This teenager was the Gym Leader and popular model.

"Hello Rise. Its been a long time". Rise was one of his friends Yu had met in kindergarten. Even though everyone of the moved they still kept in touch.

"Mmhm! Yosuke told me everything (looks to Izanagi), so it's true. And now you're here for a gym battle. Well as much as I would love to catch up ...I can not refuse a challenge. Let's GO!".

The gym was covered in raw topaz making it have some wild exotic feeling and the inside was breath taking. The ceiling had stain-glass topaz and the floors shined like diamond! With decorations of more sculptures, raw topaz placed here and there.

The challenger and gym leader stood face to face ready to start the match. The match was three on three.

Rise started with Spritzee and Yu Fletchlinder. Spritzee used Sweet Scent, it hit Parvati. Next it used Sweet Kiss and Yu commanded her to dodge. Parvati attack Peck followed by Quick Attack and picked up a win.

The next Pokemon Rise called out was Floette - the fairy with a flower. Yu switched to his Ivysaur, Oberon. The Floette used Tackle and Oberon used Poison Powder. Both moves connected ...and repeat. Tackle, Leech Seed, Tackle, Tackle, until a winner was decided. Oberon won by a margin. The Leech Seed and Poison tactic won out.

Down to her final Pokemon, Rise had asked Yu to call upon his strongest. The boy looked beside him and asked Izanagi if he wanted a go. With a nod the two trainers started their last battle.

Rise sent out Dedenne while Yu, Izanagi. The tiny Electric fairy started the battle with Parabolic Charge. It was not very effective on a Steel type. Izanagi rushed in with Bone Rush. The first bone hit while the second missed. The match was a repeat with few variations. Charms and Thunder Shocks, Bone Rush after some missed Bone Rush. With Rise's Dedenne on it's last leg she called their last attack - Parabolic Charge. Yu and Izanagi felt the excitement in the heat of battle and used Metal Claw!

The little fairy went down, leaving Yu secure with the victory! Yu had earned the Shinning Badge. It was a small badge formed out of topaz and carved to resemble the sun.

After the match the two healed Pokemon and walked to the city's exit.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer? - Sorry, be you know I can't. At least not now. - *Sigh* (smile) Take care than. I'll call the others and tell them how our battle went. They'll be excited to see you again Yu". With the parting over Yu and Izanagi walked down the natural path.

'What is the name of the next human dwelling we will go to next?'. Izanagi asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"The next place is Diamond Village, the home of hard fist training - and before you ask ...yes it is the home of another friend and Gym".

With that the two continued in silence, enjoying the scenery of flying birds in the dusk sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story is slowly progressing and I like it (smiles). I hope you all enjoy this too.


	8. Cave meeting

_NOTICE:_ Due to college and  now internship, my stories are going to move slowly. I am not quitting, and I don't like to say my story's on hiatus because it makes me sound like I'm not coming back. I have some stories, not uploaded but close, that I'm working on. When ever I can: in between breaks, holidays, before & after my travels. I for one just don't like to leave my stories incomplete. They're slow but coming. Thank you for putting up with me and enjoying my stories. They are there for your entertainment and I am lucky to have wonderful readers. Thank you :D

 **EDIT: End of semester now 5/18/16. After finals this story will continue.**

* * *

How are you guys doing? Very, very sorry it's been awhile, but now I have three more chapters I wrote during travel to give you. I'll give them to you soon after typing (see what's posted above). I know things are moving slow with my stories and I thank you for having patience ^v^

*Did this chapter during school and after posting heading to class.

* * *

Throughout the entire story: "..." = talking & '...' = thinking/telepathy

O.O

After leaving Topaz Heart Yu and his team find themselves in front of their next destination, Silver-line Cave. A pretty famous cave producing mass amounts of silver ore. The best jewelry, silverware and other products come from this cave.

Walking up to the path leading towards the cave entrance Yu notices something small and blue lying face down on the ground. The appearance of the "thing" was blue overall, small branches or antenna on either side of its head, no arms and small feet. Plus it had an adorable tail at the end.

Lucario and his young master looked towards each other then back at the blue lump. Shrugging Yu decided to step forward and proceed.

It wasn't like he didn't know what "it" was, just had no intention of using his Pokedex. Then again Yu had no interest to bother it.

The moment was fine (for a short moment), until Yu got a blast of warm water on his face. He was hit with a water attack and Lucario did nothing to warn him, just shrug.

Sighing and wiping his face Yu looked back at his attacker. 'Cute... cute and bold', Yu thought.

Smiling up at the human with big eyes. The little creature cried out "Woopper!".

Bypassing the Pokemon again, focusing on the cave entrance... Yu _still_ did not notice the Wooper and got sprayed... again.

This series of small events occurred two more times before the boy had enough. Though Yu did notice that the water attacks got a little warmer with every spray.

The young trainer looked towards his partner clearly losing patience.

'It wants something from you', was all Lucario - Izanagi informed.

Not being one to understand Poketalk, Yu silently inquired for more information with a raise of his eyebrow. Giving a sigh of his own, the two Pokemon started a brief conversation.

'This Wooper wants us to escort it through the cave. He said he's not strong enough to make it back'.

Intrigued Yu asked, "Make it back? You mean it- he got here by himself? Then why need us".

Instead of replying all Yu got was a "hurry up" in Wooper talk. Rather rude to be honest.

Roaming around for ten minutes inside Sliver-line cave brought different and unique Pokemon: Steelix, Aron and some Carbink. You know what wise tales say, if Carbink's are near then Diancie's are floating. Maybe the group would meet a Diancie? Maybe.

The group of Pokemon and lone human took a break to gather their bearings. It seemed as if they were at the halfway point of the cave. Yu was reading his map when Wooper made a run for it with his Pokedex!

The chase throughout the cave lead to different twist and turns: left, right, left, straight, left and lastly straight. That was when Yu and Lucario reached the end of the cave.

Sunlight was strongly blinding his vision and gave way to a wonderful view. A grassy area with stones and greenery. On the right was a pond glistering in the light. The distance ahead caught Yu's attention the most, a city surrounded by mountains. That place was where Yu intended to go next.

'Seemed like that Wooper almost lead us here but why?', wounded Lucario.

The boy felt his partner poking his arm, he was pointing towards the pond. Moving closer... there on a bed of grass lay his stolen Pokedex. Making a swift retrieval the two were off to the city. The home of his third badge, Diamond-Strong City.

* * *

Thank you for so much, the support, the patience, everything. Thank you!

Well... what did you like in this chapter? The grieve Wooper gave or Lucario's neutrality? Review!


	9. Positive Update

To all readers old and new this is a positive update. Since I started another college semester this story will be updated on the weekends (Fri/Sat/Sun and Holidays) until completed.

I would like to apologize for not uploading during Summer. Some personal issues arose and desperately needed attending. Again just for clearence I have and keep updated notices on my profile. Thank you so much for following myself and this story ^v^ Looking forward to this completion!


End file.
